


Female Carbon Copy

by ghosty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty/pseuds/ghosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro and Dave become acquainted with a long lost...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Carbon Copy

There were strange things to get used to. Sitting at the dining room table, they had to compromise, even for breakfast: who got the good mug? Who read the paper first? Who made the eggs?

"You guys are fucking tools if this is the shit you argue about."

Dave received simultaneous sharp stares that he could feel, even behind the black glasses. He just tch'd in response and spooned Lucky Charms in his mouth -- shit was absurd. Sis sipped her coffee out of the good mug, crossing her legs and reading the back of the paper that Bro held.

Everything was a thousand times more awkward than anyone could have imagined. How Sis showed up was unfathomable -- Dave had seen a bright green flash, figured John had shown up out of the blue and proceeded blown something up (how????), and so he slid out his door only to see a goddamn female carbon copy of his Bro. He knew, instantly, who she was; maybe it was his wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey blood, infused with all the possibilities of probable universes, or maybe just the instinctive knowledge of those related to each other, or probably the fact that she looked creepily like him, right down to the black pants and the white tanktop and exact same shades... But regardless of why, Dave Strider knew without a single doubt in his ironic heart and soul.

The woman snapped out a katana, spinning it once in her gloved palms, and pointed it at him. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, some dirt, as if she had been battling the split second before. Her plentiful chest heaved, and her light blonde hair stuck to her face. Her apple red eyes just barely could be detected past the eerily familiar lenses.

...She was his sister. From an alternate timeline. And somehow, she was in his apartment.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

There was no kidding. This was full on bizzare as fuck partytime, and Dave cursed as a white flash zipped by him and suddenly the KLINK of metal on metal greeted his ears. It repeated several more times, and Dave leaned against the wall, completely nonchalant, as he watched Bro become acquainted with Sis. He wasn't really calm, though, in fact, he was pretty freaked out, and adrenaline was definitely making him fidgety. A sister? He wasn't sure if he liked the idea -- Bro was something else, for sure, he had his plate full, he already had all the irons in the fire, and a sick fire it was, and he was really not sure if he could take having another Bro in his life.

Eventually, the preliminary fight died down. They were understandably evenly matched, and were both left quite exhausted, Sis moreso.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Sis reached out her hand.

Bro clasped it in his own, and there was just the smallest step towards each other. They could see each other's eyes through their glasses, just because they knew them well enough to pick them out. The female smiled -- it was decidedly pretty, for someone so tomboyish, and she blew a strand of hair out of her face. Bro simply gave her a nod.

"Sis," she said.

"Bro," he replied.

"I'm hungry," said Dave.

So they walked to the kitchen and made breakfast.


End file.
